deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Rogue VS Wonder Woman
Rogue VS Wonder Woman is the third episode of DEATH BATTLE!. It was sponsored by Go Daddy.com. It featured Rogue of Marvel's X-Men going up against DC's Wonder Woman in a battle of the superheroines. Description ScrewAttack Episode 3 - Marvel VS DC! The X-Men's toughest babe fights the near-invincible Wonder Woman, and only one will survive! YouTube Episode 3 - Marvel VS DC! It's a battle of the boobies! X-Men's toughest babe takes on the near-invincible Wonder Woman, and only one will survive! Which skill-sets and weapons will these brutal beauties use? Who will win? Who will die? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Superheroines. Millions have been drawn to these modern myths of comic book lore. Boomstick: Or you could, uh, just be drawn to the way they're drawn. Wiz: Like Anna Marie, the Rogue... Boomstick: ...and Diana Prince, the Wonder Woman. Wiz: He's Boomstick and I'm Wizard. Boomstick: And we're here to watch two chicks duke it out! CATFIGHT! Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills... Boomstick: And maybe a few other things. Wiz: ...to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Rogue (*Cues: X-Men (2000) - The X-Jet ) Wiz: Rogue has possessed a variety of different powers over the years. For this duel in particular, we will use the most well known version; the original iteration from the comics and television show. Her deadliest weapon is her own skin. With just a touch, she absorbs a person's memories, talents, personalities, and abilities, whether superhuman or not, to use them herself. Boomstick: Too bad it knocks them out cold, and if she holds on long enough, it's game over. Wiz: Tenacious foes like Juggernaut can resist it, but in the end, nobody is safe from Rogue's parasitic touch. For every second of contact, Rogue can keep these powers for a full minute. Though sometimes, there's unforeseen side effects. (*Cues: X-Men Theme - Hard Rock Remix*) Boomstick: She held on to Ms. Marvel for so long she absorbed her powers permanently. Now, she's got super strength, speed, and near invulnerability. Not that I blame her, though. I'd be holdin' on to Ms. Marvel for as long as I could! Plus, then when she's unconscious I could... Wiz: She also gained a seventh sense, the ability to unconsciously predict her opponents' moves. Boomstick: But her seventh sense doesn't seem to always work. That or the writers just forgot about it 'cause, uh, Rogue gets her ass kicked a lot. Wiz: For plot convenience. Boomstick: And damn, she's got a hot ass. Wiz: What? Boomstick: Hey, that counts as a superpower in my book, Wiz! While she's not invincible, she doesn't have any real weaknesses either. She's a classy southern belle, who I'd like to take out to dinner. Wiz: Who can fly, lift buildings, and kill people just by touching them. Boomstick: Never mind! Rogue: Ain't that enough? Wonder Woman (*Cues: Wonder Woman (2009) - Ending Theme*) Wiz: To the uneducated nerd, Wonder Woman may seem a cheap clone of Superman. Boomstick: With Superboobies! Wiz: But in reality, she's a whole different story. Created from earth, born by gods, trained by ancient warriors... Boomstick: Maker of Wonder Bread! Designer of the Wonderbra! Wiz: Boomstick, that's not true! Boomstick: See, I can do it too Wiz! Wiz: Wonder Woman is the incredibly powerful and near invincible ambassador of Themyscira, and self-appointed protector of the Earth. Boomstick: And she dresses like a stripper... a patriotic stripper! Wiz: Diana Prince has been trained by the Amazons as a master combatant since childhood. She dueled the best of the best for the right to be crowned Wonder Woman. Her unearthly powers are divine, granted by ancient Greek gods and goddesses. From Demeter, she received superhuman strength and durability. (*Cues: Justice League - Main Theme*) Boomstick: 'And you know that bitch Mailman god with the wingy shoes? Wiz: Hermes? Boomstick: Whatever. He gave Wonder Woman the ability to fly and move at hypersonic speed. Wiz: She was given numerous other powers from enhanced senses, animal rapport, and blessings of wisdom and empathy. Boomstick: Aside from the obvious cannons rested right below her neck, she's got a pretty bizarre mix of weaponry. Her Lasso of Truth is a piece of unbreakable string that, well, makes you tell the truth. Hippolyta: What other depraved thoughts must you be thinking? Col. Steve Trevor: God, your daughter's got a nice rack. Boomstick: Hell yeah, she does! Wiz: She uses her tiara as a long range throwing weapon, using its razor sharp edge to slice open her enemies' throat. Boomstick: Wonder Babe here uses the Bracelets of Submission, indestructible steel gauntlets forged from the remains of Zeus' legendary Aegis. These babies can block all sorts of attacks. Wiz: She has persevered throughout the years, fighting a huge variety of foes, even killing the Greek God of War, Ares. Boomstick: Hear that, Kratos? A chick beat you to it! Wonder Woman bashed the edge of the shield down to Mad Harriet. Wonder Woman: Let's see you smile now! Death Battle (*Cues: Rogue's Theme - X-Men vs Street Fighter*) Rogue is shown flying in the sky. The Invisible Jet descends in background and Wonder Woman flies out. She kicks Rogue in the face, both Super Heroines fly down to the ground. FIGHT! (*Cues: Wonder Woman (2009) - The Battle/Origins*) Wonder Woman throws her tiara at Rogue, runs behind her, and roundhouse kicks her. The kick sends Rogue flying, Wonder Woman then flies after her, kicking her multiple times before dashing behind her again and punching her. She grabs a dazed Rogue with the Lasso of Truth and slams her on the ground numerous times, drags Rogue near her, and uppercuts her in the air. She darts around the airborne Rogue with a flurry of punches. (*Cues: X-Men Theme - Hard Rock Remix ) When she punches Rogue in the face however, she absorbs some of Wonder Woman's powers, she absorbs more of her powers when she takes off her glove and touches her leg. While Wonder Woman breaks free, Rogue strikes her from behind, elbows her in the neck, and sends her soaring with a quick kick combo. Wonder Woman throws out her Lasso of truth again, but Rogue grabs it, tugs it, and slams her on the ground. Rogue flies behind her again and launches her tiara again, but Rogue blocks it, -propelling it back on her head- kicks her in the air and uppercuts her. Wonder Woman stops Rogue with several punches, but her finishing kick is blocked and she is knocked in the air. (*Cues: Wonder Woman (2009) - The Battle/Origins again*) Rogue flies after her in the air, and is responded by a commotion of punches, Rogue blocks on of them and delivers some of her own, which is later black by Wonder Woman. She is then knocked down to the ground by a dive kick delivered by Wonder Woman. Both combatants fly down to the ground. Woman Woman dashes towards her with a flying kick, but it is interrupted by Rogue, who grabs her. Rogue: Good night, sugar! Rogue proceeds to plant a kiss of death upon Wonder Woman's lips, killing her. K.O.! Rogue then strikes a pose. Results (*Cues: X-Men (2000) - Main Theme*) Boomstick: Woo-hoo-hoo! This goes down in history as the best DEATH BATTLE! ever! Wiz: Poor Wonder Woman was more than a match for Rogue, but then she touched Rogue's face. Boomstick: Wonder Woman is a trained fighter, so naturally she would strike her opponent's weakest spots, like the neck, stomach, joints and, well, the face. Wiz: In the end, her failure was a result of her thorough Amazonian training. Boomstick: And her stripper outfit! Her leg was just begging the be grabbed there. Though personally, uh, I might have grabbed elsewhere. Wiz: Wonder Woman's powers may be godly, but Rogue's taken similar powers before, so there's no reason to say she couldn't here. Adding Wonder Woman's strength and speed to Rogue's own power gave her a huge advantage, drastically turning the tide. Boomstick: A few high flying combos and our favorite X-Girl had Wonder Woman on the ropes. Wiz: And with her combined reflexes, speed, and seventh sense, she outmaneuvered Wonder Woman with one fatal kiss. Boomstick: Rogue sure "made out" in this fight! Wiz: The winner is Rogue. Trivia *The connection between Rogue and Wonder Woman is that both are popular female super-heroines of their universes. *This is the first DEATH BATTLE! that does not use life bars. *This is the first Death Battle episode that a DC character (like Wonder Woman) and a Marvel character (like Rogue) were pitted against each other, the next ten were Batman VS Spider-Man, Batman VS Captain America, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Flash VS Quicksilver, Hulk VS Doomsday, Venom VS Bane, Thor VS Wonder Woman and Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099. **This is also the first Death Battle episode in which a Disney-owned character and a Warner Bros.-owned character were pitted against each other, the next twelve being Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter, Thor VS Raiden, Batman VS Spider-Man, Batman VS Captain America, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Flash VS Quicksilver, Hulk VS Doomsday, Venom VS Bane, Thor VS Wonder Woman and Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099. *This is the first episode to pit two female combatants against each other, the next eight were Felicia VS Taokaka, Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Zelda VS Peach, Ivy VS Orchid, Yang VS Tifa, Cammy VS Sonya, Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers, and Android 18 VS Captain Marvel. * In terms of franchise, this is the first America VS America Death Battle. The next 22 were Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Master Chief VS Doomguy, Thor VS Raiden, Batman VS Spider-Man, Terminator VS RoboCop, Batman VS Captain America, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Flash VS Quicksilver, Meta VS Carolina, Tracer VS Scout, Hulk VS Doomsday, Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight, Venom VS Bane, Shredder VS Silver Samurai, Smokey Bear VS McGruff the Crime Dog, Thor VS Wonder Woman and Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099. *In Death Battle's second Q&A, when a g1 asked, "Which made your weiner move more? Chun-Li VS Mai or Rogue VS Wonder Woman?", Boomstick's answer was Rogue VS Wonder Woman because of its "end-all lesbian makeout session." Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Ben Singer Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Death battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book' Themed Death Battles